Is this love?
by Nala Moon
Summary: Harry comforts Hermione after her torture at Malfoy Manor and finds that his feelings for his best friend have changed. He realised everything Hermione ever did for him and wonders how stupid he could really have been. One Shot? REVIEWERS CHOICE! . . .


**Disclaimer: there is no owning Harry Potter for me. **

**(Some of the things mentioned are made up, don't like it then don't read it haha)**

* * *

><p>We were at Bill and Fleur's cottage, Dobby had been buried, Ron was sitting with Luna, Fleur was checking on Mr Ollivander, Bill was getting ready to take Dean to a safe house and Hermione . . . my best friend had not spoken a word to anyone since we got away from the Malfoy's house. It had been three days and she wouldn't even eat or look at anyone, when I next saw Bellatrix her fate would be far worse then death.<p>

I glanced out of the cottage to see her standing and staring out towards the ocean. To say I was worried would be an understatement and to say I was pissed at Ron for not comforting her would be even more of an understatement. I shifted my gaze from Hermione's hunched figure to Ron who was sat comforting Luna. I couldn't blame him though, Luna even if she still had her dreamy gaze looked as though she hadn't eaten since she was taken.

I hesitated for a moment before making my way over to them both "hey Ron".

He jumped as though they had been talking about something that no one else should know and my eyes narrowed slightly before I glanced at Luna and back "I was wondering if you wanted to take Luna to a safe house with Bill and Dean? You could maybe try to find her Father whilst you're at it".

He seemed shocked at my suggestion before he slowly nodded "yeah alright, I'll just go tell Bill but what about you and H . . . Hermione?" I watched him confused that he had stuttered over Hermione's name and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to make sure Hermione is okay and just be back here in three days because that's when we're leaving, if you get in trouble on the way just stay at the safe house". I turned around before he could reply and walked off. I couldn't understand what his problem was, Hermione, our best friend had just been tortured for over three hours and he was avoiding her. I sighed as I made my way upstairs to see how Ollivander was, only to be stopped by Fleur who was on her way out of his room.

She shook her head slowly "he's not well enough for visitors at the moment" she glanced towards the door sadly "he seems to be getting worse". Shaking her head she passed me and walked down the stairs.

Hesitating only for a second I followed her to the kitchen but passed her as soon as she stopped. I had a friend to comfort.

Hermione was still stood staring out into the ocean her small shoulders were hunched in sadness, her whole frame told me just how vulnerable the usually strong Gryffindor Princess was. It was then that I realised just how small she was. I hadn't realised it before but she couldn't be any taller then 5'4, her usually bushy mane had always made her look taller but now that it had tamed down I noticed all the small things I hadn't before. Like the small heart shaped freckle behind her right ear.

I hesitantly made my way over to her slowly making sure not to startle her. "Hermione?" I asked softly, she turned her head slightly to the side but I still couldn't see her face. I stood beside her unsure of what to do but instinct seemed to take over and I slowly reached out to take her hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze, slightly shocked by how cold it was.

Her sleeves were rolled up and I noticed she had removed the bandage from over her scars Bellatrix had given her. I glared at the word etched into her left forearm promising that I would get revenge on who ever was in the room at the time.

"How do you do it Harry?" Hermione's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts and my heart hurt at how broken she sounded. I glanced at her to see her already tear stained face looking at me. Her chocolate eyes glistened with more unshed tears and so much pain that it hurt to just look at her but look I did. I frowned at myself unable to believe that I had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, how beautiful she was.

Her once golden skin had paled due to stress, lack of sleep and being on the run in the cold for months but it still glowed and looked so soft that I wanted to run my hand along her cheek. I squeezed her hand again and asked confused "do what Mione?" not wanting her to think I was ignoring her as she gazed at me with sorrowful eyes.

She turned her head away from me and I followed her gaze to that hateful word etched into her skin "how do you deal with the scars?" she whispered as though she was afraid of the answer she would get.

My hand involuntarily went up to my lightning shaped scar on my forehead and I frowned slightly in thought. "I'm not sure how to answer that Hermione" I said softly as I turned her around so I could look at her. A tear slowly slid down her cheek as she averted her eyes away from me and I smiled sadly at her as I reached up to catch the fallen tear.

"You get used to them though" she looked up at me and smiled slightly "you get used to the scars, one day you just don't notice they're there". I gently reached down to trace the word _'Mudblood'_ etched into her arm "does it still hurt?"

I watched as she bit her lip whilst gazing down at her arm "yes, Bill said it would hurt for a while" she shrugged "cursed blade an all, means it will never fade" she finished in a whisper as she turns to watch the ocean again.

I watch her as she gazes the other way and my heart melts at the sight of her so broken, all I want to do is make everything better.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly "this . . . this is all my fault" I let go of her arm "I shouldn't have let you come with me" she glances at me with widened eyes, I notice the surprise, shock and disbelief before her eyes narrow and she's glaring at me.

"Don't you dare Harry Potter!" I stare at her surprised by her yelling at me and open my mouth to say something but she interrupts "it was my choice to come! My choice Harry not yours! If it's anyone's fault its my own for not realising that I shouldn't have left that stupid scarf for Ron to find" she says angrily "how could I have been so stupid, you could have been killed and it would have been all my fault".

I grasp her by the shoulders and shake her lightly "listen here Hermione, it's not your fault we were caught, it's not your fault Ron left! You were tortured for Merlin's sake Mione! Think of yourself for once".

I let her go and sigh "sorry".

She laughed weakly "no I'm sorry" she shakes her head "it's at times like these when I wish I could just talk to my Mother or hug my Father" she stares into the distance and I feel my heart twinge at the thought of my own parents.

"If it were safe I would take you to them Mione but-"

"You don't understand Harry" she interrupts me, yet again "there is no more Ian and Jean Granger anymore, there's only Wendell and Monica Wilkins now" she finishes so softly that I only just hear her.

I furrow my brows confused as I peered at her through my glasses "what do you mean?"

She choked on a sob and my eyes widened startled before I pull her into my arms, only just managing to hear her muffle as she talks into my chest "I . . . I new the Death Eaters would come looking for me which means they would look for my family. It wasn't safe to leave my parents with memories of me intact so . . . I . . . I obliviated them!" she finished in a wail and all I can do is tighten my arms around her and stare off towards the sea as I thought.

Hermione Jean Granger truly had left everything for me. Me! Harry Potter! Not because I was the boy-who-lived or the chosen one but because I was her best friend . . . just Harry we had once joked.

I place a kiss onto the top of her curly hair and sigh with her still in my arms. Why hadn't I noticed before how much I truly cared for her? Hermione Granger had stayed with me through everything.

First year she had took the blame for the troll, she became my friend even when I didn't stand up for her against Ron's remarks and she helped me through all the tasks to get the Philosophers stone.

Second year she had not looked at me like I was a monster when every other student had after I had spoken to the snake, she had stolen supplies from Snape's cupboards to make the polyjuice potion and she had ended up petrified because she was working out what the monster was. Without her I wouldn't have found Ginny.

Third year she had been willing to fight an escaped Azkaban convict for me and two _Professors _before she illegally used her time turner to save my Godfather Sirius Black and Buckbeak, going up against Dementors and Werewolves and even flying on the back of Buckbeak to do it even though she was terrified of flying.

Fourth year, Hermione had stayed with me when the Death Eaters had come during the Quidditch world cup, she believed that I hadn't placed my name in the Goblet of Fire when my name was called out, she stuck with me even when Ron abandoned me, she helped me through all of the tasks, without her help I would never had completed them. She had been one of the only people to believe that Voldemort was truly back.

Fifth year . . . most possibly the worst year ever for me, Hermione had had let the Weasley's Prank if only to let other kids and me get off detentions from her. She had also created an illegal group for DADA whilst creating coins so that we could contact each other and even when she believed my dream about Sirius to have been a trap she came with me to the department of Mysteries. She stayed with me when I was grieving over Sirius. She risked her life and her school career that year.

Sixth year, she helped me with Malfoy and Snape and she comforted me after Dumbledore was killed. She vowed to come with me on the search for Horcruxes and searched all summer for things they might be and how to destroy them whilst trying to work out who R.A.B was.

This year …she had looked amazing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had grabbed me and Ron as soon as she heard that Death Eaters were coming, she had apparated us to safety. Hermione had already packed out clothes, food, drink and anything we may need in a bag she had spelled to have never ending space on the inside and to be as light as a feather. I never would have thought of doing that. She realised what most of the Horcruxes were and where they could be. We planned together how to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic … again to get Salazar Slytherin's locket. She stayed when Ron had left, she chose me over Ron the boy she had fancied, _loved_ even. She had figured out the meaning behind the Deathly Hallows and the book that Dumbledore had left her. Then we had been captured and she had been tortured whilst Ron and I were sent to the Dungeons below the Malfoy Manor.

I could still hear her screams in my nightmares. Thinking that she was going to die and that I would never see her again had changed something drastic in me. I realised that I, Harry James Potter could not live without my Beautiful best friend, Hermione Jean Granger. I started to realise all those little things she had done for me. Whether it be copying her homework or fighting for our lives, she had always been there and I had never even said thank you before.

It was then that I realised how much of a bad friend I had been. I had sulked and ignored Hermione in third year when she had only thought about my safety when I had received my broom anonymously. I had ignored her and shouted at her over the whole half blood prince potions book when she was right on both accounts. All she ever did was think about me and my safety, even above her own life.

It was then that my feelings began to change for my best friend.

I glanced at her again, noting how her hair seemed to glimmer gold in the setting sunlight. I gently took her scarred arm in my hands and she turned to me in surprise.

I stroked the scars sadly "this doesn't change who you are Hermione, never let your scars bring you down" I looked into her eyes "where would I be if I let this scar run my life, a scar I had gotten from surviving" I tapped the scar lightly and smiled gently at her "you got this scar from surviving, it shows people what we have been through, what we survived and that we lived through these things" I pulled her into a hug, ignoring my hormonal body at feeling her so close "it shows we live Mione, you and me".

Her body shook as a sob escaped and I held on tighter "thank you Harry" she said softly and smiled weakly up at me. It may have been a weak smile but at least it was a smile. It was a start of her healing.

I brushed her soft hair away from her face as I let her go "it's okay Mione" I whispered softly to her. She hesitated before she reached out and gently took my hand in her small one. I smiled and ignored the shiver and quick beating of my heart at her touch.

"How about we get you something to eat and maybe a bit of sleep?" I teased and she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, maybe" we started walking up to the cottage hand in hand, I smiled trying to suppress the huge grin that wanted to spread across my face. As we reached the cottage I noticed Fleur leaning against the back door with Bill as they both watched us. They were both smiling softly and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. Bill winked at me as Fleur led Hermione to the kitchen table.

I was just happy she was healing, she was going to get better and I would always be there for her. I would start by saying thank you.

I watched as she laughed at something Fleur said to her and a small blush spread across her cheeks when she turned and met my gaze. She quickly looked away as Fleur laughed and I shook my head wondering what they were on about.

I was also thinking about how much my emotions had changed towards my best friend. The only person who had never left me since she'd known me, even after she found out my flaws, she was the only person who knew everything about me without me having to tell them.

I, Harry James Potter was in love with Hermione Jean Granger. The girl who was in love with their other best friend. I felt a stab of jealousy and sadness as I realised that she would never look at me that way but then frowned when I realised that I was the one here for her not Ron. I was the one who had comforted her, I was the one to get her to smile and laugh again, to get her to eat something and to at least try to sleep.

I smiled when I realised that Ronald Weasley may have just lost the one best thing in his life but grinned when as I thought his loss was my gain. I would do everything I could possibly do for Hermione and knew without even asking that she would do the same for me. What else could I possibly want with her by my side?

My grin widened as I watched Hermione eat, I was in love with her and I was going to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**ONE SHOT! ?**

**If any of you readers would like this to be more then a one shot please review and tell me! Tell me your ideas! Tell me your thoughts! **

**I'm trying to write chapters for all my other stories but lots of personal things are happening atm, very bad things as well and these RIOTS that are going on just aren't helping at all! But I promise to update as soon as I can! **

**I pinkie swear it! **


End file.
